This invention relates to a remotely controlled locking arrangement for safes.
Business concerns such as jewelry stores, pawnbrokers and the like frequently keep valuable merchandise in a safe which may be located in a back room of the business, and to which access is needed at frequent intervals during a business day. Commonly, this means operating a combination lock or a key-type lock each time the safe is to be opened and closed and this can become burdensome if access to the safe is needed on a frequent basis. There is a tendency therefore to leave such safes open and unattended during parts of a business day, and this presents a security risk.